The Next Pilgimage
by FunWriter1
Summary: Auron and Tidus have returned to stop Seymour from becoming a Maester again.


Final Fantasy X: The Next Pilgrimage Chapter 1: The Return  
  
Auron and Tidus were on the outskirts of Luca. Even from this distance they could see the town was full of buzz. They had made it to Luca just as the Blitzball tournament was about to start. Seeing this made him long for Zanarkand and long to play blitzball. Anywhere. Auron had only one thing on his mind and that was meeting up with Yuna. For the journey to Luca, he had mostly remained silent and put up with Tidus's exuberance.  
  
"Are you sure Yuna's going to be here?" Tidus asked.  
  
"She comes here every year Tidus." Auron assured him once more, "Watching blitzball reminds her of you. Now settle down."  
  
"No kidding." Tidus said, "Really?"  
  
"Yes." Auron answered in a flat tone voice, "It even surprised me."  
  
"Hey." Tidus suddenly got excited again, "Do you think the Besaid Aurochs will let me play in one game."  
  
Auron glared at him. Even though he had sworn to Jecht to protect him, Tidus was driving him nuts. On more than occasion he felt like turning his sword on him and giving him just one little hit, "No." He said, "We are to contact Yuna and her guardians and remain unseen till then and we must remain quiet."  
  
"You're no fun."  
  
They made their way up the steps that led to the seating area. Auron instantly recalled the last time he had taken these steps. It was when the Tournament was on just before he became one of Yuna's guardians. Just as the Sinspawn made their uninvited appearance.  
  
  
  
Auron scanned the large crowd. He had no idea where Yuna was sitting or who she would be with. Tidus was listening to the announcer's voice echoing through the large arena. What he wouldn't do for one more game.  
  
"Over there." Auron turned Tidus to face the same direction he was.  
  
"Hey." Tidus pleaded.  
  
Yuna was watching the game intently. But her mind looked like it was elsewhere. She looked more attractive than the day he was sent. She clapped as The Besaid Aurochs scored a goal. Tidus smiled, the others were there as well, Kimahri, Lulu, Rikku and Wakka. Her guardians and her friends.  
  
"Let's go greet them." Tidus said moving forward. "Let her watch the game." Auron replied.  
  
Tidus scoffed and waved his hand. He so badly wanted to embrace her and show her the love he has. Three years had gone by and his feelings hadn't changed at all. There was a fear however, what about if her feelings about him had changed.  
  
  
  
The game seemed to last forever. But there wasn't much time left. The crowd were beginning to cheer.  
  
"It's almost time. Let's go." Auron said, "And do it quietly."  
  
Yuna put her fingers to her mouth to whistle. 'My God' Tidus thought, 'She remembered.'  
  
He did the same, and blew the loudest whistle he could muster, "I said quietly Tidus." Auron said, annoyed.  
  
  
  
The whistle echoed through Yuna's ears. It was almost as if he was here with her still. Lulu stood up; there was something wrong with Yuna. Of all the time she had spent with her, she could tell when something was not right with her, "Are you ok Yuna?" She asked with concern.  
  
"It's probably nothing." Yuna said.  
  
"It's about him isn't it?" Lulu asked, "You still think about him."  
  
"Yes. It's funny, I can feel him close to me." Yuna said, "I thought I heard his whistle just now."  
  
"You know it -" Lulu's voice suddenly cut out.  
  
"What?" Yuna prodded.  
  
A familiar hand pressed against her shoulders. Probably Wakka trying to comfort her "Thanks. I think I need that."  
  
"Hey no problem." The voice from behind almost sounded like Tidus, "Hey! You miss me?"  
  
"Tidus!" She screamed, "What are you doing here?"  
  
They hugged each other tightly for a while before Auron decided to interrupt, "Yuna. There's a problem." He said, "We have to talk."  
  
"Oh man." Wakka scratched his hair, "Here we go again. Ya?"  
  
They knew there had to be trouble brewing if Auron and Tidus had been sent back from the farplane.  
  
"Yay." Rikku said with excitement, "The gang's all here."  
  
"We must go somewhere to talk." Auron said, "Now."  
  
Lulu could sense the urgency in his voice. This wasn't going to be a long hello. There was work to be done. She watched Auron move quietly toward the exit with everyone following suit. She was happy to see him back, but there was no way she could tell him that. She didn't want to get attached to him. Again. Lulu quickly followed.  
  
  
  
They all stood around as Auron took centre stage to explain things clearly and quickly. Any amount of time they spent in the open meant more chance that they could risk the success of the mission, "Seymour is back people." Auron said bluntly, "Due to a long forgotten Beville law, Seymour once again could become Maester again. It says that if someone challenges a Maester of Beville and wins. He can take his place."  
  
"That is bad news ya?" Wakka said, "What we going to do about it?"  
  
That was the question everybody wanted to ask, "We're going to convince the current Maester to step down naming me as his replacement."  
  
"But what if he won't?" Yuna asked.  
  
"He will." Auron said flatly, "That's why I need all of you. It could be a dangerous mission. So Yuna once again, I ask if I can be your guardian."  
  
"Sir Auron." Yuna said, "You are always welcome."  
  
"And the boy comes to." Auron said, shoving Tidus forward. Doing this reminded him of the first time he joined Yuna's pilgrimage. He laughed to himself as he remembered that day. That was the day where he took on more than he had expected. But he wouldn't exchange those memories for becoming alive once again.  
  
"It's good to have you back." Lulu said to Auron.  
  
"Thanks." Auron replied, "Now, we move out."  
  
Lulu smiled slightly. Auron hadn't changed and she was thankful for that. She cursed herself because she felt herself drawn to Auron's 'Personality' or lack of it. Many times she prayed for one last time to see him. After their victory over sin, it felt as though they had lost more than they had won. They all moved out before the tournament was over Thus allowing them to slip off on the start of their new adventure without being noticed. 


End file.
